


Ring

by UltimateisUltimate



Series: Writing Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: "The ring was ugly. Made from a paper clip, a plastic flower glued on, it was hideous. It was absolutely worthy of the laughter Adrien got..."Writing practice. Short.





	Ring

The ring was ugly. Made from a paper clip, a plastic flower glued on, it was _hideous_. It was absolutely worthy of the laughter Adrien got when he held it up to Plagg, but he couldn't help the embarrassment he felt, how red and hot his cheeks got.  
  
"I get it Plagg," he huffed, embarrassed, "I'm not an artist."  
  
"And yet you still try," Plagg giggled. "But seriously, are you sure you wanna give her that? Maybe just buying her something would be better."   
  
Adrien shook his head. "I made her a gift last year, it'd be weird if I just bought something instead."  
  
"Imeanyou'rerichsoit'snotbigadealsooo," the kwami snickered, "Besides, why a ring? Are you gonna propose to her or something?"  
  
His cheeks, oh his _cheeks_, they almost hurt as he sputtered so hard and they burned, he was certain that he not only sounded like a horse, but his face looked like a cherry.  
  
"No-" he coughed, stuttered, "N-no. She's not my girlfriend Plagg. You know that! She's just a friend!"  
  
Plagg sighed, muttered something he couldn't hear. The little kwami had smacked his hand (paw?) on his face. He let the limb slide down.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna get some camembert, you want anything before I go?"  
  
"No. Go away you stinky cheese cat." He swatted at kwami, who gleefully laughed as he zoomed out of view, hiding in his stash.  
  
It was then that Adrien, sitting in his chair, laid back in it, letting out a huge sigh. He held the ring up with his thumb and his pointer, rotating it quietly.   
  
She would like it, right? It wasn't a totally lame-o birthday gift? Adrien felt his eyes narrow. He was second guessing himself, again. He knew that if Ladybug was here, she would tell him to snap out it, to be proud, to present this ring in front of one of his very first friends, let her know how much she means to him.   
  
But Ladybug _wasn't_ here, probably wouldn't even understand. She was far from perfect, but she was close. So good and confident, could sweep anyone off their feet without even thinking about it. And Adrien? As Chat Noir, he felt confident, yeah, confident enough to flirt with the love of his life. But Adrien? Quiet Adrien? The new kid whom everyone saw as so good and perfect? No, Adrien couldn't do it. And he didn't know why. Was he truly that messed up? He let out a sigh. He closed his hand, trapping the ring inside.  
  
Marinette. Sweet, kind, _Marinette._ The Marinette that hated him at first. The Marinette who gave him a second chance. The Marinette who was so good, it made him want to be better. Would she really laugh at him, for making something for her?  
  
He thought back to her birthday, the way she lit up when he gave her that charm. He let out a new sigh, shakier, with signs of relief.  
  
No. She wouldn't. She would love it. Love the stupid paper clip ring, with it's plastic flower glued on. She would wear it at least once. Showing everyone how much she loved it because he made it and gave it to her. No, she wouldn't hate it at all.  
  
"Hey Plagg," Adrien called out, "I need a ring box."

**Author's Note:**

> Am attempting to do nanowrimo so I am using inktober to practice. I wanted to use one of my favorite worlds to start with.


End file.
